


Au Yeah AUgust!

by annika2001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, Fluff, Many AUs, Multi, angst? possibly?, thirty one days of Aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annika2001/pseuds/annika2001
Summary: Welcome to my fills for Au August 2018!Everyday I'll post a different au with a different pairing (I will put in the notes of each chapter what au and pairing there is)If you'd like to suggest a pairing for a certain au, let me know on my tumblr at https://miraculous-trash.tumblr.com/Hope you enjoy!





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Au: A soulmate Au! In this particular Au, everyone has a timer that goes off when they first make eye contact with their soulmate.
> 
> Today's pairing: Adrienette (with a tiny amount of Ladynoir)

Marinette had never quite fit in.

Whether it was her homemade outfits, the fact that she constantly had a smudge of flour on her face, or maybe just the fact that Chloe had something against her, Marinette hadn’t really been able to fit in with the kids in her class when she was younger.

Oh, and the fact that she had two countdowns on her arm.

Meaning two soulmates.

Which, from what she could tell, was something that never really happened.

She hadn’t really thought about it until she enetered kindergarten, when she was finally exposed to multiple children, including Chloe Bourgeois. It had been on that first day, when she had walked in in a pair of pink overalls and a t-shirt, that she has first realized something was out of the ordinary.

“What’s that on your arm?” A girl had asked her while they were coloring. She had looked up- to find herself face-to-face with Chloe, even at five already beginning to wear parts of what would become her signature outfit, her blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail and her long tunic bright yellow on top of a pair of white leggings patterned with tiny bumblebees. IF MArinette had had the time, she probably would have complimented the girl on her outfit.   
“I-it’s my timers. Maman says they count down to when-”  
“You meet the love of your life, yeah yeah,” Chloe had grabbed Marinettes arm and pointed to the second timer there. “But what’s THAT one? I’ve never seen it before.”  
“I- I don’t know.”  
Chloe had looked MArinette dead in the eye for a second before bursting out in a laugh far to mean for a little girl. “Then YOU must be super weird! Have fun with that, weirdo!”

After that day, Marinette really didn’t have friends. They had all heard from Chloe that she was weird, and to little kids, being weird was like having the plague.

Slowly but surely, Marinette learned to hide what made her different. She replaced her pink overalls and t-shirt with a jacket- one that went down to the middle of her forearm- and eventually those around her forgot about about the extra timer on her arm, and after years of covering it up, Marinette began to forget too.

It was on that fateful day as she put on her blazer and adjusted the cuffs that she really looked at both of her timers. They were almost exactly 12 hours apart, and both of them were set to go off today. She tightly closed her eyes and pulled to cuff farther down, hoping to cover up the anxiety welling inside of her. She had never really thought about what would happen when the timers went off. Did she have two seperate soulmates? Or was one of her timers defective? If she did have two soulmates, then what was she supposed to do with both of them? Would they all get together in some lovey-dovey soulmate sandwich? Or what if each of them only had one timer? Then would she have to technically cheat on both of them? Is she supposed to tell them that she has two soulmates? Or is one of them going to-

No, she didn’t want to think about that anymore.

She sucked in a breath and started to head out to school. It was the start of a new year after all. 

\-----  
After dealing with more of Chloe’s antics and introducing herself to the new girl sitting next to her, Alya, she was ready to keep going with the day as usual. So far, the only new person was Alya, and HER timer had gone off the second she made eye contact with Nino. They both tried to ignore it, but throughout the class they had bright blushes covering their faces. Marinette was pretty sure her timer had to be malfunctioning. Otherwise another person would be-

“Oh, noo! Adrien won’t be coming until after lunch!” Chloe cried in between classes. Marinette stiffened.   
“Uh, who?”   
Chloe gave her a look that could kill. “Adrien Agreste, the love of my life! Well, not of my life, but- my bestest friend! He’s joining our class today, so you better not scare him away, you freak.”

Marinette groaned to herself. So she wasn’t off the hook quite yet. “Uh, yeah, sure. Ok.”

Lunch went on for eternity, and Marinette seemed to get more and more paranoid as it went on. By the time lunch was over, she was a shaking mess, reading to just get this stupid day over and hopefully finally be done with this whole soulmate timer business. She knew the only thing that would keep her afloat was getting to go to her favorite class- literature with Mme. Bustier. She had had Mme.Bustier for 4 years, now going on 5, and she was by far Marinettes’ favorite teacher. She was just starting to calm down- For Mme Bustier- when she saw someone tampering with her seat.

Crouched in front of her bench was a slender boy in a simple jeans and t-shirt outfit. She could see from her position that he was putting a pink, sticky substance on her seat- chewed up gum. BEhind him Chloe and Sabrina seemed to be giggling. This must be that new boy Chloe had been talking about.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” He turned around and looked at her sheepishly- well, not AT her, but rather at the floor in front of her.   
She could barely see from under his blond hair the outline of bright green eyes trained on the floor.  
“I-I- I was just-”  
She glared at Chloe, stopping her chuckling. Maybe Alya’s pep talk did help Marinette’s confidence a bit- she’d have to thank her for that later.  
“Makes sense. Now do yourself a favor and move.” She brushed past him as he got up and set a handkerchief down on the gum that she grabbed from her backpack. She would have to remember to grab that before she left, it was one of her favorite one’s she made. Now she would have to deep clean it all because of one of Chloe's stupid mean friends. She glared at him from across the aisle, but he didn’t seem to notice. That was how the rest of the day went- Marinette would occasionally glare at the blond while he was working or studying, and when he would start to turn his head to look, she would whip her head back forward, absolutely fuming at him. Not once throughout the day did she make eye contact with the boy, which was probably for the best. She would have killed him if she did. 

When classes had finally ended, Marinette couldn’t get out of the building fast enough, in fact, she didn’t even notice she had walked outside until she felt a drip of water hit her face. When she looked up, she saw a blanket of rain begin to pour down from the sky. She squeaked, running back under the cover of the awning. She would just have to sit and wait for the rain to stop before walking home. She sighed, sliding down onto the concrete and taking a seat. She buried her head in her hands, bracing herself for the wait. She heard students rush by, either running out to cars and busses or pulling out umbrellas to use as they walked. She had been sitting there long enough for all the students to leave, even clubs were starting to get out, the rain still hammering down. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a lean chest, wearing the same shirt as-

“Oh, it’s you. What do you want.”

She could hear the boy sigh above her, and took it as a cue to stand up and look just over his shoulder. She wanted to look as strong as possible, show him that she was the boss.  
“I-I, I just wanted to say-” He looked down at his bright orange shoes- why in the world would anyone buy shoes that color?- and took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say that I was trying to get the gum off of your seat. Chloe- Chloe is my best friend, and my first friend, but I know that sometimes she can do mean things. Like- like put gum on your seat. I know you probably won’t forgive me, but I-” He looked up and met her eyes with his piercing green ones. “I just really hope we can be friends, Marinette.”

And at that point, both MArinette and Adrien’s arm began to beep. As she looked down, she noticed her first timer hit all zeros and disappeared, her second timer sliding up to the spot her first had been at. She looked over as adriens arm did the same- one timer sliding up to replace the other.  
They both had the same time on them.

 

Later, when Ladybug first transformed and met Chat Noir, and her timer went off again, she knew. 

“Uhm, hey Adrien.”  
Adrien-err, Chat?- Smiled at her.  
“Hey Marinette. Nice to meet you again.”


	2. Day 2-College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's AU- College AU
> 
> Today's pairing- RainbowTomato (Nath/Marc)
> 
> There's a brief mention of being drunk, but thats pretty much the only warning in there

Nathaniel finally dropped the last box on his bed. He flopped down on the floor and looked appreciatively around his new dorm room- one that he’d share with one of his best friends and comic book writer- Marc.

Sweet, shy Marc, who even now still stuttered like 14 year old Marinette in front of Adrien. HE chuckled a little as he remembered their first time working together. Marc hadn’t been able to look and him once, and Nathaniel could swear Marc had blushed when he had pulled his hair back to draw-  
Nathaniel coughed a little, trying to get out of his head. He needed to start unpacking anyway, and definitely didn’t need to start thinking about- well, THAT- when Marc should be heading up right now with-

“Finally! The last box is done!” Marc sighed as they gently set the box down at the end of his bed. Nathaniel took a look at the differences between their packing styles- Marc had labelled every box and carefully packed them to their fullest potential, and set them down all at the end of their bed, the most important items at the top of the stack, the least important at the bottom. Nathaniel, on the other hand, had pretty much just thrown things into boxes until they all fit, and then proceeded to just toss said boxes on the bed. He smiled a bit. It was a wonder he worked so well with Marc when they were both so different- but maybe that’s what made them fit so perfectly.

“So, now that the easy work is done-” Marc handed Nathaniel a hair tie while pulling their own dark locks into a bun. “-It’s time for the hard stuff-unpacking.” Nathaniel smiled and took the red tie from their hand and quickly tying his own longer locks into a half-assed ponytail. After years of working together, this has become the routine- whenever they needed to push for a deadline, or get to work on essays they didn’t do until the night before- they would put their hair up together. It sounded stupid, but it ended up working. This was no different. For a while, NAthaniel forgot all about the awkwardness between them- at least on his side- and instead focused on his work. It wasn’t until he grabbed Marcs hand to celebrate their unpacking that he realized. He felt Marc go rigid and decided that he had to bring it up- even if he didn’t want to. It would really be for the best.  
“Marc, we need to talk about last weekend.” Marc whipped their whole body to face Nathaniel. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing’s wrong. We should just- we should- we should…” They paused, clearly trying to think of a way to change the subject. 

“Marc. Just-just sit down.” Marc noded and slowly sank onto their bed, placing their hands gently in their lap and looking up at Nathaniel with those piercing green eyes that drew Nathaniel in, making him want to just lean down and-

Nathaniel cleared his throat. “What happened that night...I don’t regret. I-I just want to put that out there,” Marc seemed startled at that, but Nathaniel couldn’t focus on that right now. If he did, he would just clam up and stop talking all together. “But, we were also a little drunk, and running off the high of leaving home and-” Nathaniel looked into Marcs eyes. He had to actually say it out loud for anything to be cleared up. “-And we kissed.” A pause. “Well, we kissed for an hour and 27 minutes- not that I was counting- and then we slept in eachothers arms in your room which always smells so nice and clean and I just- I- I know it meant nothing, okay? We don’t have to...skirt around each other like this. We can still be just like before,” He looked at Marc’s eyes, welling up with tears. “U-unless you don’t want to be like we were before?”

Marc tried to look Nathaniel in the eyes, but after a couple seconds tore their gaze to the bed they were sitting on. “I wouldn’t mind us being...different.” God, they couldn’t say it. It was just-impossible. How do you tell your best friend/crush of six years that you want to keep making out with them and cuddling together in the same bed and-

Nathaniel crouched down to Marc’s level and took their hand in his own, playing around with the ring on their middle finger. It was a tomato, he realized, and chuckled a little bit. How had he never noticed?

“We can always...try it out, yeah?”   
“Y-yeah.” Marc breathed back.  
And before Nathaniel knew it, his lips were on Marcs, their hands laced together, and he realized that this was where he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I'm already late on day 2! But that just means two uploads today. Hope you enjoy though!


	3. Day 3- Single Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's AU- Single Parent
> 
> Pairing- a blossoming friendship between Alya and Chloe
> 
> Warnings- mentions of abuse, 2 curse words.

Alya hadn’t expected her first day back in paris to start with helping a little blonde child find her mom. She also hadn’t expected that little girl’s mom to be Chloe Bourgeois, still wearing designer outfits and those same type of ugly sunglasses she used to wear.

“Mommy! I found you!” The little girl exclaimed. 

“P-Princess? What are you doing here?!” Chloe lifted her glasses onto her forehead as the little girl jumped into her arms.

“Mme.Cesaire helped me find you! I knew you’d still be here!” Chloe’s well-waxed eyebrows raised.  
“Cesaire? As In?-”  
“Alya Cesaire. Nice to see you again.” Chloe turned to look at Alya over her daughters’ head. It had been years since they had last seen eachother- Alya had left Paris right after graduation to work for an American publication company, and had only heard anything about Chloe when she had to edit a piece about Chloe’s father's’ death- and the subsequential taking over of the Hotel Paris by Chloe herself. She seemed to be doing well- Her blonde hair was still maintained, her outfit perfectly coordinated, and her makeup skills have definitely improved since the middle school days of bright blue eyeshadow.   
“So, Chloe, why in the world was your daughter in front of the Louvre while you were lounging across town without a care in the world?” Chloe looked at her incredulously.

“Are you suggesting I would purposefully abandon my own daughter in the heart of Paris?” Alya began to come up with a quip back, but Chloe responded before she could. “No, I- I’m sorry. I’m sure from your point of view, it would seem that way, wouldn’t it?” She gave Alya a gentle smile, and then patted the seat on the bench next to her. “Why don’t you sit and we can let Elodie play in the park.” She turned her gaze to the little girl- Elodie- and sat her down on her lap. “My princess, you know you shouldn’t run away from your daddy. He’s going to be very upset with me.” The little girl’s eyebrows furrowed.

“But, Maman, he-” Chloe held a finger out to the girl.  
“If I may?” The girl nodded, letting her mom speak. “But I will deal with it. You can stay with me for the rest of the day, and I’ll talk to your dad, ok?” The girl nodded. “Good. Now why don’t you go play, and maybe make Madame Cesaire a bouquet to show your thanks?” The little girl beamed and jumped off of her moms lap.

“I’ll stay close, okay?” She yelled behind her. Chloe smiled and waved at her before picking up her phone.

“She just loves playing around with flowers. I bet she’ll be a botanist one day.” Her smile darkened as she pulled up a contact on her phone. “I’m sorry, but I really should talk to Theo before he calls the police. It’ll just be one second.” Alya nodded her understanding as Chloe sighed and pressed the call button.  
Theo must be her husband. Alya thought to herself. But...Chloe isn’t wearing a ring. Maybe they never got married? She tried to ponder, but Chloe’s distress next to her was too much to ignore.

“-Yes, I’m aware it’s not my-” A pause. “Look, it’s not my fault she came here. Why don’t we just work out a compromise? I can bring her over later this afternoon, once you’re done with work- Yes, after you’re done. You can’t just leave a six year old alone outside the Louvre. You’re lucky one of my old friends found her instead of some creep!”   
Did Chloe just call her her-  
“Don’t just change the subject on- o-oh. That.” She cast a worried glance to Alya. “Yes. I do intend on keeping my accusations on the table.” Her hands were shaking. Was everything ok?  
“No matter what you say or do, I’m not letting you do any of that to either of us again. And if I hear you did ANYTHING to Elodie today I swear to god-” Chloe glanced down at her phone, and then to Alya. “H-he hung up on me.” A pause. “Asshole.” 

“I know it’s not really any of my business, but- is everything ok? With Theo and Elodie and- are you ok?” Alya searched in Chloe’s eyes. After years of being a journalist, she had learned all the tell-tale signs of certain emotions, including frightened, which is what Chloe seemed to be.

Chloe smiled. It was a small, fake smile. “O-of course! Everything’s just fine! The divorce has just been...a little rough.” Alya nodded. (That explains the ring…) But-

“Are you safe? Is Elodie safe?” She was pressing into things she shouldn’t be pressing, but she couldn’t help it. Even in Chloe had been an awful person when they were younger, that didn’t mean she deserved anything bad to happen to her now.

“We’ll be fine as soon as this whole divorce is over. It’s been a long process, but I won’t rest until Elodie is out of that creeps hands.” Chloe glanced over at Alya and gave her a small smile. “Thank you for caring. I know I was- well, I was a queen bitch, back in school, but, having Elodie, even if it wasn’t under the best circumstances, really changed me. And I’m deeply, deeply sorry for all the hurtful things I said to you, and to everyone else in our class. I hope you can eventually forgive me and we can maybe become friends.”

Alya nodded back, her gaze softening. “Of course we can be friends. And who knows? Maybe Elodie will get along well with little Nino.”

Alya didn’t expect to make a friend her first day back, but life doesn’t always go as you expect, and she must admit, ending the day with an ice cream and a friend is a lovely way to end a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, yada yada. It's super late and I'm hella tired lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Day one is done! This ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be lol. Please send me any pairings you’d like to see for certain days! I’ll be trying to write these 2-3 days in advance, so try to keep that in mind if you send anything in! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this months Aus. 
> 
>  
> 
> I should also mention that this hasn't been beta'd, so sorry about any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing back from people.


End file.
